


change

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Series: x-men challenge fics [5]
Category: X-Men: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Romance, mentions of friends with benifits sorta relationship, mentions of sex but nothing to explict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 20:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they don't know how it changed but it did</p>
            </blockquote>





	change

**Author's Note:**

> un-beta'd. a part two to a previous drabble titled "call for a good time."

After their meeingt on Remy's first day the two had started up a regular routine. Monday trough thursday they were team mates, nothing more, but on friday night they were friends. They went out every friday night, had some drinks and some laughs and would stumble back to the mansion late in the morning. They would usually end up in Logan's room, in Logan's bed passing out almost once they heads hit the pillows.

saturday was almost always spent the same way depending on weather or not a mission came about. Remy would almost always wake up first and head to the kitchen to whip up a quick half assed breakfast that he would bring back to the bedroom with him. He always started on his breakfast before Logan woke up. Logan always woke up about an hour or so after Remy anyways.

After finishing their meals neither would speak, they'd just move right into it. They didn't need words to know what the other wanted done. Months of doing the same things over and over every saturday had made them both very attentive lovers. They both also knew how saturday ended.

Remy always left around nine, they never slept in the same bed after having sex. They weren't a couple, there was to be no late night snuggling, no romantic words whispered into the others ears. It was never meant to be more than a good time but one day it all changed. Neither knew when or how exactly it all changed but one day they it had.

The first change was on a saturday morning. Logan much to his own surprise woke up first, this by its self was not a big deal. Logan took up the job of getting breakfast but instead of eating before Remy woke up he waited. Remy was surprised to find that Logan would wait but thought nothing of it until the next big change. It was the next sunday, and neither of them knew how to react at first.

They had woken up at the same time, they were wrapped around one another in bed. The same bed, together, the one rule they had kept since the beginning of this thing they had been doing. At first neither of them had spoke or moved, they just stared at one another in shock. Finally Logan leaned into Remy and kissed the younger man, after all they could never go back to what things use to be so Logan felt it was better to just charge forward.


End file.
